Harry Potter and the Seven Lights
by DalkonCledwin
Summary: On the Eve of Voldemort's attack on Godric's Hollow, Lily Potter did something which would change the history of the Wizarding World forever. Watch as Harry Potter forms his own group of Lanterns, and challenges the conventions of the Seven Lantern Corps while changing the world for the better!


**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the authors. The authors are in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

 **Disclaimer 2:** This story is in direct response to the following Challenge:

 **Blood Brandy's "Harry Potter and the Seven Lights" Challenge:  
** When Lily sacrificed herself to save Harry, she did so by invoking an old, old power, old as time and the universe, to combat the curse of death with the White Light of Creation. However, when Harry was hit with the killing curse, the light fractured into the seven components.  
 **Requirements:  
** \- Harry has the power of the seven lights of the emotional electromagnetic spectrum (The seven lantern corps')  
\- Harry does have trouble controlling them due to his emotions  
\- Harry must have a symbol of each lantern on his body  
 **Forbidden:  
** \- Harry can't be in a M/M relationship  
 **Suggestions:  
** \- Lily could manifest as a sentient construct of Harry's violet light (She sacrificed herself out of love, and the orange lanterns can do it). Voldemort's horcrux could do the same with red light.

I have made some modifications to the original premise to make this my own story, as you will quickly discover. However the core concept remains the same. I hope Blood Brandy likes this story if s/he manages to discover it… though to help with that premise, I will be sending him/her a message about the story. I also hope the rest of you enjoy the story as well :D

This will be the only time that I am mentioning the Challenge.

 **Author's Note:** Despite this story being marked as part of the DC Comicsverse, I am modeling the uniforms that the protagonists in this story wear after one of the DC Universe Movies. I am sure people will quickly figure out which one :)

 **Warning:** This story will feature abuse, mind control, and extreme violence… possibly even things such as major character deaths. If that is not your thing, then I suggest you find something else to read, as I _**WILL**_ be depicting one of the most horrific saga's of the DC Universe.

 **xXx Harry Potter and the Seven Lights xXx  
xXx Arc 00: Prologue / Ch. 01: Prison Break xXx**

* * *

 **xXx Potter Manor, Caerleon, Wales xXx  
xXx Lily Potter's Cloistered Ritual Chamber xXx  
xXx Friday, October 30th, 1981 xXx  
xXx Early Morning xXx**

Lily stood within her private chambers before an altar that held several effigies. Each in a different color of the rainbow, along with one that was made of a pure snow white material. She waited calmly for the appointed time, and then emotionally began chanting ancient words of incredible power:

" _With blood and rage of crimson red,  
Ripped from a corpse so freshly dead,  
Together with our hellish hate,  
We'll burn you all - that is your fate!_

 _What's mine is mine and mine and mine,  
And mine and mine and mine!  
Not yours!_

 _In blackest day, in brightest night,  
Beware your fears made into light.  
Let those who try to stop what's right,  
Burn like my power, Sinestro's might!_

 _Tor lorek san, bor nakka mur,  
Natromo faan tornek wot ur.  
Ter Lantern ker lo Abin Sur,  
Taan lek lek nok -Formorrow Sur!_

 _In fearful day, in raging night,  
With strong hearts full, our souls ignite.  
When all seems lost in the War of Light,  
Look to the stars, for Hope burns bright!_

 _For hearts long lost and full of fright,  
For those alone in Blackest Night.  
Accept our ring and join our fight,  
Love conquers all with violet light!_

 _In brightest day, in Blackest Night,  
No evil shall escape my sight.  
Let those who worship evil's might  
Beware my power - Green Lantern's light!"_

When she had finished the elaborate chant, she opened her closed eyes and intoned, "I call to you, Entities of the Emotional Spectrum, protect my son in his most dire hour of need! I offer to bind myself to your will, if you provide him with safe passage towards the future!"

A soft glow emanated from the white effigy, and a voice that sounded full of caring emotion said, "I, the Entity of the White Light of Creation, accept your most heartfelt plea. Do not fear, child, for your son shall meet with salvation!"

"Thank you!" Lily cheered out in relief, though she felt a small burning sensation upon her breast as the symbol of the White Lantern Corps bound itself to her, despite her lack of an actual Lantern Ring.

 **xXx Potter's Cottage, Godric's Hollow xXx  
xXx Harry Potter's Nursery xXx  
xXx Saturday, October 31st, 1981 xXx  
xXx Just Before Midnight xXx**

Lily just could not believe what was happening. She had just been hit with the Killing Curse by that ruddy Dark Lord that was running rampant around half the country. What boggled her mind, was that she was for some reason still cognizant of what was happening in the nursery, despite the fact that she was decidedly dead. It didn't take her too terribly long to figure out that this was something that the White Entity had arranged for her. Simply so she would KNOW for a fact that her son had survived.

Thus, she was forced to watch with horror as the self-styled Lord Voldemort fired a curse at her son. But it was not the curse that she had expected him to fire. She had thought he would fire the Avada Kedavra curse at Harry, just like he did at her. Except, something clearly wasn't going at plan, the curse that Voldemort fired at Harry had the oddest incantation she had ever heard, "Anima Vas."

As soon as the light from whatever that curse was, hit Harry however, a massive flare of all seven primary colors of the Emotional Spectrum went up and slammed directly into Voldemort's chest completely vaporizing the man, along with half the building that Harry and he had been inside of at the time.

A voice that Lily recognized as belonging to the White Entity spoke at this point, "Truly unheard of. I had initially planned on giving your son access to the White Light of Creation. However due to that man's attempt to inflict your son with a curse created by the Black Light of Death and Decay, your son now possesses access to all seven primary lights individually without the balancing effect that the White Light offers. This is truly unfortunate as his powers will fluctuate based on his personal emotions. I have however, bestowed him what little advantages I can. He is now a walking energy battery, and can forge rings for his own personal Lantern Corps in times of dire need on either his part, or the part of the individual for whom the ring is intended. There are other advantages he will get to enjoy from this power as he grows older. However I am afraid that we must depart this world for the moment, Mrs. Potter."

"I'll be able to see him again, right?" Lily questioned.

"Oh yes, I imagine when things look their darkest, you will be able to reunite with your child. Now let us be off…" and with that Lily and the White Entity departed, taking with them even the corporeal remains of Lily.

 **xXx #4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey xXx  
xXx The Kitchen of the Dursley's xXx  
xXx Tuesday, August 21st, 1984 xXx  
xXx Breakfast Time xXx**

 ***CRACK!***

Freak fell to the floor as he was hit in the head with the cast iron skillet that his Aunt Petunia had just swung at him. This was of course his own fault for failing to learn how to properly cook the eggs and bacon. Though how he was expected to learn to cook said food without any instruction, Freak had no idea.

Freak had been suffering such abuse as this for the past two days, and he had finally reached a breaking point. He was scared, well and truly scared. However, something happened that had his aunt gasp in complete surprise and utter shock.

Unseen by Freak, but clearly visible to Petunia Dursley, a glowing circular crest appeared on Freak's back. This glowing crest was bright enough that it could clearly be seen through the heavy sweater that Freak was currently wearing. The crest resembled an outer circle with an interior circle. The interior circle had two prongs coming out of the bottom at opposite angles. These prongs angled sharply away from each other and curled around opposite sides of the interior circle. At the top of the inner circle, between an opening left by the two curling prongs was a small box-like structure attached to the inner circle.

Petunia had never seen anything quite like it. However the concern she had over the glowing circle was immediately sidelined when Freak sneezed out a burst of concentrated yellow light that immediately flew out the nearest window, shattering the window in the process.

"What in the hell was that, you little Freak?" Petunia shrieked in complete outrage at the child while kicking him in the side of his stomach for good measure.

 **xXx Azkaban Prison xXx  
xXx Unplottable Island in the North Sea xXx  
xXx Tuesday, August 21st, 1984 xXx  
xXx An Hour Later xXx**

Bellatrix Lestrange found herself commiserating with her semi-estranged cousin, Sirius Black, over their shared fate as being wrongfully imprisoned in Azkaban Prison. Though if she were being brutally honest with herself, there certainly was a lot of convincing circumstantial evidence in both of their cases.

In her cousin's case, he had been horribly and unjustly set up in a rather convincing frame job. If he hadn't subsequently had a nervous breakdown in the aftermath he might not have been arrested.

Bella's situation was far more tragic and far more convincing. The problem for Bella, was that her revolting pig of a husband had been forcing her to accompany him on his various raids at the behest of that ponce known as Voldemort. To make matters worse, she had been being fed compulsion droughts that would force her to claim unequivocal loyalty to said ponce should she and her husband be discovered on one of his raids and brought in by the Aurors for questioning.

That was unfortunately exactly what had happened during the disaster that was the raid on the Longbottom family. Now she found herself serving a lifetime sentence without possibility of parole inside of a prison that could easily personify the phrase, 'Hell on Earth.'

Just as Bella was about to go back to her internal ranting at how cruel fate was, a sickly yellow blob of condensed light flew in through the barred window at the very ceiling of her cell over ten feet above her head while she was standing. As it entered the cell, it fell to her level and quickly began wrapping itself around the ring finger of her dominant hand. Once it had fully encircled her finger, it coalesced into a physical and very sturdy looking ring that was made of a weird metal of the same color as the light that the ring had just been seconds previously.

As soon as the ring had manifested in its true form, Bella felt a thrill of orgasmic bliss flow through her entire being, as her eyes began to glow in the same yellow color. Almost subconsciously, the rags she had been wearing were blown off her body to be replaced by one of the most ridiculously skin tight outfits she had ever even contemplated wearing.

Bella cocked her head as she admired her new outfit, only to let out a disappointed sigh, "Aww, no nips!" The outfit she now found herself wearing, was basically nothing more than what her body would look like, if she had decided to douse her naked form with yellow paint for all an effective covering it provided.

It was about this point in time that Bella noticed that the omnipresent sense of dread that was in this section of Azkaban due to the constant presence of the Dementors had receded almost entirely.

"Yo! Cous', what's going on? Where did the dementors go?" Bella's cousin called from the next cell over.

Bella snorted as she concentrated on the ring that was obviously the source whatever was going on. As she did so, she found out some rather interesting bits of information. The first and most relevant piece was that, "They simply aren't scary enough for dealing with the likes of what I can now do."

"So… does that mean we're leaving, oh cousin of mine?" Sirius asked hopefully.

Bella snorted, "Please, you could walk out of here right this instant, Padfoot."

"Yo-you knew?" Sirius questioned.

"Duh!" Bella intoned reproachfully. She then glanced around, before saying, "Well… I'll catch you later, Padfoot. Looks like I have to go rescue your Godson."

"WAIT, WHAT!?" Sirius shrieked, though he wasn't really heard as Bella had raised her ring clad fist to the exterior wall of her cell and released a bolt of pure yellow concussive force that completely annihilated the vast majority of the wall and surrounding structure.

Bella cocked her head to the side as she inspected the damage, "Hmm… that was far more potent than I expected it to be."

With the exterior wall obliterated, Bella instinctively pointed her new ring skyward and allowed it to lift her into the sky as a soft yellow glow of energy wrapped itself around her form to protect her from the harmful effects of flight at high speeds and altitudes.

What Bella didn't know was that she had been observed breaking out by one of the few human guards of Azkaban, who quickly went about sending an alert about the breakout to the Ministry for Magic.

 **xXx #4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey xXx  
xXx Tuesday, August 21st, 1984 xXx  
xXx An Hour Later xXx**

 ***DING-A-LING***

Petunia frowned as the doorbell to her house was rung. She had been in the process of watching as Freak cleaned the house. However that would have to wait. Roughly grabbing Freak by the collar of his sweater, she dragged the protesting child back to his cupboard, tossed him into it and shut the door while latching the exterior lock.

Once that was taken care of, Petunia went to the door and answered it. As soon as she did, she started having a nervous breakdown.

There standing in the doorway was one of those costumed Freaks. Only this one was one whom Petunia had recognized do to her costumes similarities to that Green Lantern Freak that was galavanting around in the Colonies.

Petunia wasn't stupid, she easily recognized just how much danger she was in from the presence of this particular freak, regardless of how weak she appeared to be physically. That was why she opened her mouth and said, "You're here for the boy?"

The freak nodded her head. To which Petunia responded, "Fine! Take him. It's not like I really wanted to take care of such an insufferable ingrate as him anyways. You want such a troublemaker as that, you're welcome to him!"

From Bellatrix's point of view these comments just caused the woman to raise an eyebrow. Granted her eyebrows were not as perfectly maintained as they had once been, but it still had the right effect.

Using her new Ring's ability to sense out the fear of others, Bella quickly shoved past the terrified woman and made her way to the cupboard under the stairs, where she found a locked door. Upon unlocking the door and opening it, she discovered the terrified and horribly maimed form of her cousin's Godson.

Sighing to herself she directed her Ring towards young Harry and used its powers to begin the process of healing the injuries of the young boy sufficiently to where he was properly able to function without being in terrible pain.

When she was done, the young boy looked up at her in awe and said, "Um… thank you, um… Miss?"

"You can call me Yellow Lantern for right now, Harry. Though we will be having you call me something else when we are away from your Relatives. Though I use the term Relatives extremely loosely," Bella almost growled the last sentence in that explanation.

"Um… alright Miss Lantern," Harry agreed. He then said something that shocked Bella right down to the core, "But… um… who is Harry?"

Bella whipped her head around to shoot a glare of pure unadulterated hatred at Harry's aunt Petunia. She also unconsciously amped up her aura of fear as she directed it at the woman, which caused the woman to crash to the ground in a gibbering mass of fear induced paranoia as her higher brain functions proceeded to shut down on a rather permanent level.

Deciding that enough was enough, Bella turned to Harry and said, "Why, _you_ are Harry, my dear. Now, would you like to come with me, and get away from the terror that you have felt in this house? I assure you that when we leave, I will find us a better home in which to live out the remainder of our lives together?"

Bella shuddered subconsciously as she felt a tingle go through her entire body at the thought of spending the rest of her life with young Harry. And it wasn't because she wanted to be his mother or older sister. There was something far more primal about the sensation she had just felt. Was she falling for the young child in a romantic sense? That was beyond weird, she was far too old for that sort of relationship with such a young child… or at least she had thought she was before coming here.

Harry nodded his head before saying, "Anything so I don't have to stay in this place anymore. It never did feel like a home to me!"

As soon as he said that, Bella's attunement to the flow of magic around her allowed her to feel that several different wards that were somehow tied to the young man in front of her, had somehow just inexplicably collapsed for no apparent reason. This caused Bella to frown. The only type of Wards that she was familiar with which would behave in such a manner were of the blood-based variety, and those wards were some of the darkest known to man.

Little did Bella know, that the wards in question were placed as a contingency plan by one Albus Dumbledore using blood that the Hogwarts Mediwitch, Madam Pomfrey, had on file from one of the times that the then Lily Evans had suffered a serious injury and needed treatment at the Hogwarts Hospital Wing.

"Come on, Harry, let's get out of here before we are noticed," Bella said as she extended her hand for the young child to take it, which he did.

The two then walked out of the house, and instead of Bella apparating, which could be detected by Wizards these days, she wrapped both herself and young Harry in a cocoon of her yellow light and took to the sky with the two of them, heading rapidly in the direction of what she hoped would be a safe haven for herself and her new family, or at least what she hoped would soon be her new family… Gosh, there was that thrill down the back of her spine again at the thought of being able to stay with Harry.

 **xXx The True Ancestral Home to the House of Black xXx  
xXx Near Plockton, Ross-shire, Scotland xXx  
xXx Tuesday, August 21st, 1984 xXx  
xXx Just before Noon xXx**

Lord Arcturus Nigellus Black could do nothing but stare at the formerly beautiful form of this girl who was his First Cousin, Twice Removed on his father's side of the family. Oh, well he was able to work his jaw in his incredulity at what she had just told him.

Of course Arcturus hard already known that this young woman had escaped from her cell in Azkaban Prison earlier this morning, however he had decided to wait and hear from her own mouth exactly why she had decided it was necessary to break out of the Prison in such an overly dramatic manner. One which was most certainly NOT worthy of a member of the Slytherin House Alumni.

Whatever he had been expecting to hear, it certainly was not that she broke out so she could rescue the Boy Who Bloody Lived from an abusive environment, and because she had been wrongfully imprisoned due to the fact that she had been forced to drink a compulsion drought that made it so she would involuntarily confess to being a supporter of the bloody Dark Lord.

This combined with the outfit she was wearing, which he bloody well recognized as belonging to the same group of heroes as that ruddy Green Lantern fellow over in the Colonies… and the fact that it was an exceedingly inappropriate outfit for a member of the Pure-Blood Elite to be wearing. It truly boggled his mind that she seemed to be proud of what she was wearing for whatever reason and not at all ashamed of it.

Still, there were some important matters to attend to before anything else could be done. One of the first things he needed to do was to corroborate her tale.

"Bella, I need you to drink three drops of this potion. Then answer the questions I pose to you," Arcturus said as he handed her a small vial with a fluid that was as clear as water in it.

"Of course," Bella said as she took the prescribed amount of the potion.

Once he was certain that the Veritaserum was working in her system he asked, "Now, is everything that you told me in regards to the reason you escaped from Azkaban today one hundred percent true?"

"Yes…" Bella said in a monotonous tone of voice.

"Is there anything else which I need to know in regards to your break out?" Arcturus asked, feeling as though there might be something that he was missing based on the way she trailed off in her response.

"Cousin Sirius is also innocent of the reason he was imprisoned," Bella stated in the same monotonous tone of voice.

And just like that, Lord Arcturus Black's schedule for the foreseeable future became exceedingly busy, as he now had two family members who he had to clear the names of.

 **xXx Chapter End xXx**

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Now, some of you may be confused as to why Bella is behaving differently from a typical Yellow Lantern… well… that is because Harry's Lantern Rings don't exactly function in 100% the same manner as the ones worn by the various Lantern Corps members. Thus his Lantern Ring Wearers will behave somewhat OOC when compared to the members of the various Lantern Corps.

The reason for this, is because it wouldn't be as much fun if Harry's Lanterns were fatally weakened simply by experiencing certain emotions. That said, they still have the weakness of having their light not being able to influence the color that their ring is weak against.

Anima Vas = Latin for Soul Vessel


End file.
